I Remember
by LonelyFrostbite
Summary: My name is Jackson Overland Frost. I am seventeen years old. I have a brother. I had a brother, he's dead now. His name was Hiccup, he was only fifteen years old. I watched him die. I know who killed him. He wanted me to avenge him. I thought he wanted me to..
1. Chapter 1: I remember

Chapter 1: I remember

** Heyyo~ sorry I haven't been posting for all it took was time. I have writers block for that one :P So, this is indeed another FanFic I have created. This idea just came out of nowhere, I liked it so I wrote it. I hope you guys like it :) And can you please review? It'll help me get motivated to do the next chapter really fast, and I will try. I just want to see what you think about this. Well I need to stop talking. ENJOY! And don't forget to review, fav, and follow :)**

**I own nothing!**

Chapter 1

_My name is Jackson Overland Frost. I am seventeen years old. I have a brother. I had a brother, he's dead now. His name was Hiccup, he was only fifteen years old. I watched him die. I know who killed him. He wanted me to avenge him. I thought he wanted me to.._

"What was your brother like to you?"

My head snapped to the direction of the voice, almost forgetting that I was talking to someone. Dr. Black. Suddenly, realizing why I was here, I spoke. "He was only fifteen, and as an older brother it was my job to take responsibility, but I wasn't prepared for that moment! If only I could have-"

"Jackson, you've already done enough."

"That wasn't me," I replied through clenched teeth.

I felt my heart race, my hands started sweating and I was shaking. The doctor continued talking as I wordlessly started to tense. I never understood why at times I would start to act so strange. Wait, why was I here? I can't remember, I'm sure the doctor knew I was going to forget throughout time. Is that why he asks all these questions? My heart beat only grew faster. That's when I heard it, "How's Rapunzel?"

Suddenly, my hands weren't sweaty, I wasn't shaking and my heartbeat was normal. I felt a warm feeling in my chest at the mention of her name. Then it was gone. _No, please come back. _

"Rapunzel? I haven't seen her for weeks." I answered hoarsely.

I could tell that the doctor was surprised by my sudden change. So, he continued, "Tell me more about Rapunzel."

I was silent, why couldn't I talk about Rapunzel? I don't know why but I felt as if she hated me. Wait, what did I do? Well I don't know! I've been so confused and forgetting so much things I can't even remember the last time I was peaceful. More silence followed, why wasn't Dr. Black saying anything? Why was he so patient?

"She.. was my first kiss and I was hers. She doesn't know that, though." I started.

Dr. Black seemed to have been interested at what I said. Was he? Wasn't that his job? To pretend like he looks interested? He tilted his head curious, "Why wouldn't she know that you were her first kiss? Everyone remembers their first."

I looked at the floor. Man, its so.. clean. How come in these rooms the floors are all clean? In fact, what does the chemical have that makes it so clean?

"Jackson?" Dr. Black whispered, hesitantly.

What was going on with me? Since when have I been so interested in floors? _No, Jack. You like floors, yes floors are nice. _I looked up at the doctor, does he like floors, too?

I remembered the question, "I don't know. We were little kids, she seems to remember everything but that day."

I wanted to stop talking about her. I hate her. _No you don't, she hates you. Why does she hate you, _I asked myself. I don't want to talk about her, no, she.. hates me..

I felt the urge to look up, Pitch was holding a paper. I hesitated but took it. Turning it over I saw a little girl, and for some reason, I felt hope. I took in her appearance: shoulder length chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, and a hint of freckles dancing on her cheeks. Around the age of eight? Nine? There was something about her that just.. I don't know. I looked at the bottom of the picture, beautifully printed was a name. _Her name, _I think. _Emma. _Emma? Just Emma, no last name? Suddenly, I felt my blood run cold. I know her, I don't know how but I do.

"Jackson, would you mind repeating who you are but adding a bit more to it, if possible," the doctor asked, patiently.

I nodded, took a deep breathe and in a shaky voice said, "_My name is Jackson Overland Frost. I am seventeen years old. I have a brother. I had a brother, he's dead now. His name was Hiccup, he was only fifteen years old. I watched him die. I know who.. killed him. He wanted me to.. avenge him. I thought he wanted me to. I.. I have.. I have a sister." _I sobbed quietly but continued. "_Her name is Emma, she's alive. We use to play together everyday.. I have a sister-" _I couldn't. How could I forget her? How did I not know who she was for a moment? I covered my face, I was confused. Why was this happening to me?

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped back startled. The doctor finally said, "Jackson, your sister is just as confused and scared as you are. I need you to tell me what happened because she needs you. She needs her older brother."

I nearly screamed, "I cant remember anything! I even forgot she was my sister!" I waited for a response but got nothing, I knew I needed to calm myself down. As I did so, faint memories danced before my eyes, it was Emma and I running through a field.. we were egg hunting, it was Easter. I smiled as I remembered the look on her ace as she found one. Then I knew what I had to do.

_My name is Jackson Overland Frost. I am seventeen years old. I remembered. I have a sister, her name is Emma. And she needs me._

**I hoped you guys understand what im trying to make Jack's character like, what im writing isnt just random things. If throughout the story you look closely, youll know. I hope you guys liked it :) Please REVIEW, FAV, and FOLLOW. I will accept reviews it helps me :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion, Monster

"_**Never hide things from hardcore thinkers. They get more **_

_**aggravated, more provoked by confusion than the most painful truths."**_

_**-Criss J.**_

Chapter 2: Confusion

Chapter 2

_Why does it hurt? Why does it hurt to remember? It hurts to realize that you are here for a reason, you just forgot, again. I know I remembered something. I know I did, Dr. Black told me so. I just happened to forget. _

Everyday, he hands me a photo, there was something inside me saying that it always the same one. But I wasn't so sure. I felt like I was staring at the same brown eyes and chocolate-brown hair. _Same name.. Same "Emma". _

Each day, I _thought _Dr. Black was growing more impatient but he never showed it.

Every night, I dreamed. They were beautiful dreams, though. At least the beginning. It was spring time, I was in the sun but no, not alone. I was holding someone, _my _someone. It was like holding the sun, fingers tangled in her beautiful golden locks, inhaling her scent I dearly loved. Then just like that, she disappeared. Same dream, same ending. However, last night was different, it ended with me planting a gentle kiss on her temple. _"Rapunzel.." _I loved the way her name rolled down my tongue. _"I.." _and that was it, I never caught the rest but it must have been something _special_ because the last thing I saw was a smile spreading widely on her rosy red lips.

My mood, I must say, startled Dr. Black. I couldn't help it, it just left such a warm feeling, like spring time.

With my eyes closed, I sighed, "Did you know she smelled like spring? I mean, it could be winter and she could smell like grass and still have a warm touch.."

Reaching out to the air, I felt nothing. No warmth. Instead I was cold., I felt my muscles clench. _I don't want to smile, I hate smiling. _I opened my eyes, through them I saw Pitch as a dark cold man. He has a family.. I'm half what he is, why don't I have a family?

"Jackson, we need to talk about Hiccup, now."

That did it, my bones were so clenched up it was as if they were about to snap. No sooner did I find my hands gripping Dr. Black's neck. _I hate him. I hate that he has a family who cares and I don't. I hate how can he can stay calm in situations like this and I can't. He wasn't safe. No one was. _The guards came in shoving me behind harshly out of Pitch's reach, pinning me down,

"Let go! I didn't do any- " I cried out in pain as I felt a needle enter my forearm. Darkness started to slowly surround me - like nightmares - and I thought, _I'm not safe, I'm never safe. _

. . .

I wasn't sleeping! My mind was awake, so why wouldn't my eyes open?! I breathed heavily, feeling sweat trickle down my forehead. I started to scream in panic. "Jack!"

My heart froze at the voice, it sounded _too familiar. _My breathing slowed down, yet I was terrified. I sighed in relief as I felt my eyes open, but jumped as my eyes met soft brown ones. I shrieked, feeling the pain in my left arm.

"Jack, stop moving! You'll hurt yourself!"

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" I asked, confused.

I began to feel guilt sink into the pit of my stomach, she looked so.. _upset. Scared. Afraid. _Whoever this girl was, I was desperate to comfort her, but I didn't move. I couldn't move.

"Y-you don't remember me?" she asked quietly, tears threatening to fall.

I hesitantly shook my head, exhaling a shaky breath but stopped as she said, "I'll help you remember."

It was like all my working systems stopped, I couldn't feel my heart, my legs, my arms, nothing. I know her.. Ems? Erma? If I couldn't remember her there's something wrong with me. The only thing I felt was like a monster.

. . .

She left a while ago, she told me her name was Emma. She told me stories that felt like home and by the end she told me she was my sister. You would've thought I screamed in joy and scooped her up to hug her, but no. I had a blank expression, I told her to give me time to think, that I was still confused. She made no fuss which made me feel relaxed. She was willing to help me.

After her visit I was given a notebook to write what happened or what I thought so if the next day I forget I would go back and read it. I swear I stared at the notebook for the past two hours and only managed to write "_April 5, Monday_". I knew I had to do this so I sighed and started writing.

_April 5, Monday_

_ Well, I have no idea what to write. I had a break down earlier today because I hate my doctor. Everyone I know - well remember - has a good life. They're happy, they can smile. I can't, I never smile. I'm not sure what to think of myself so I ask others, I get the same response, "You are an odd boy" yes it was honest but I don't know how to take that, so I started taking my opinion. I came to the result with "You're a monster". But no one will know what I think of myself because they'll drown me with pity. I don't people to fill me with lies.. where's Hiccup? I haven't heard from him in days. _

I stopped to think, then I remembered the painful truth.

_Oh, right. He's gone. Its been a month and I already want a break from this mess. Why wont people leave me alone? Why is it every corner I turn I'm surrounded by questions? "What happened" or "Do you remember?". I don't know what happened, that's why I am still here and if I remembered I'd tell them right away to just get out of here. People are so into their job here, they don't even have time to understand what the real problem is. Pitch doesn't know there is something bothering me; I wouldn't even call what he's doing his job. He is just asking random questions when I'm about to smile but its his suddenness of the question he asks that bothers me. _

_Well that's all I got,_

_Jackson Overland Frost_

Is that it? All im suppose to do? Write in a notebook of what I think, no one cares. Dr. Black just wants his money he gets from this, doesn't he? And I want to get out.

_You're a monster._

**_So? What do you think? Honestly, I'm not that happy about this chapter. Anyway, REVIEW, FAV, and FOLLOW. Any thoughts are appreciated :)_**

**_Listen to - "Monster" by Skillet_**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those who are confused, remember this is Jack's perspective so he's just as confused as you are. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**"Except you cannot outrun insanity, anymore than you can outrun your own shadow." -Alyssa Reyans **

* * *

_April 20, Tuesday_

_Well throughout the days, the "dreams" weren't getting better, I'd most likely call them nightmares. It's pathetic that at the mention of Dr. Black, fear comes in; surrounding me. That's normal, right?_

I have been allowed to take morning walks, to refresh myself. Or maybe they just want me to realize how wonderful life is; I already know. I know that the gentle wind that shoves you ids God's gift. That the dark soil with life dug into the Earth is beautiful. That if I were to rip out the green grass, it would grow back. _ Nature._

The _ only _ problem about Earth is that it has been infested with humans. We don't even have the right to be called humans, why not consider ourselves animals? No, no animals have much more potential than us. _ No, not animals, something else. _I thought.

"Mr. Overland?" someone called out.

I turned, a figure with colorful waves of hair came into view. Toothiana, my personal counselor. She's not allowed to know much unless I have given the yes to it. And I felt like there was no need to not trust her. When she read through my files. She was different, she acted different. Almost like she never had expected it.

"Jackson?"

"Oh, good morning, Tooth." I tried to sound joyful. Well that was a fail. _  
_

She noticed but she then gave me her supportive smile. "May I speak to you?"

I attempted to make a joke, but it came out cold, "Aren't you doing it now?"

For the slightest second, her smile fell but then forcefully rose, "Right. So Jackson, has your doctor told you that you are bipolar?"

We walked around, I nodded, "There has been a mention of it, yes. Although, I am having a hard time remembering what that means, well at least in my situation."

She cleared her throat, as if preparing to give a speech, "Being bipolar means you have a mental disorder marked by alternating periods of elation and depression."

Now this is what made her character a bit interesting, she never broke things to you slowly and she never sugar coat anything. However, it's her appearance that throws you off a bit. We continued walking until we came upon a bench- which wasn't very fair because this was after all the back of the building. Which was huge, filled with flowers, trees, making it look like a patio for the patients. Yards away from Tooth and I, was a lady with the most frightening red curls arguing with a rather elegant women. Can't be her mother, that's for sure. But what do I know?

"Shall we start the exercise for your mind?" a voice who which had belonged to Tooth, snapped me out of confusion.

Hmm, exercise for the mind, eh? Ask me a bunch of questions to check which ones I remembered? Well, sorry for going through some stuff! But in the most calm voice, I responded, "Of course."

She pulled out a paper from her clipboard and asked, "You write and read in your notebook daily, don't you Jackson?"

I nodded, was there ever really a choice? Most of the times, there were rarely things to write about, but that never meant I could leave it that way, I'd have to think of anything even stories that I remembered.

"Alrighty, who are you?"

Easy. "I am Jackson Overland Frost."

"Any siblings?" She asked.

Now this one took more than a second. But it wasn't as difficult as it was in the beginning. "Yes.. her name is Emma. She has.. shoulder length chocolate hair and brown eyes."

_ Brown hair and eyes like me, _I thought, running a hand through my hair unconsciously. I looked up at Tooth, her smile genuine. I wanted to smile back but I couldn't. It had been the first time in days that I haven't forgotten about Emma. "I'm proud of you, Jackson." Tooth whispered, tear eyed.

After the questions were asked and answered, it was time for my body exercise, my everyday jog. The wild red head began jogging beside me, "Ye new 'ere, ant ye?"

Woah, totally not expecting that; who else has a strong accent as she? I took my mind off it and nodded silently, hoping she would just go away. Instead she introduced herself, "Ah am Merida."

Nodding in her direction, I spoke, introducing myself as well, "Jackson."

Jogging around the field next to the patio, I began to realize that I have been supervised throughout my stay here by men I didn't even know. _ Supervised..__  
_

_Always being supervised._

* * *

"Just one day, Aster please. I really do think he can handle it." I over heard Tooth say in the other room.

"What? No. He is NOT ready, we need answers and we cannot do that if he is hopping around home." His thick Australian accent could have given him away, if I knew who he was.

_ See what I told you? No one really does this because they care._

"But Aster, please, I care about what's going on. I know you're sad of the incident but he needs to see her, he- look, he'll be supervised, it'll be fine. It's two o'clock in the afternoon, we can drive him there at four and pick him up the next morning." Tooth pleaded.

"You really want to do this? Fine. But we are NOT picking him up in the morning. It will have to be before ten; today, late at night." Aster finished, getting out of the room slamming the door behind.

He walked passed me as if I wasn't there, man, this guy must be pissed! Tooth finally opened the door slowly, her head peeking out to look at me, "I'll be right with you, Jackson."

She closed the door.

* * *

_ April 20, continuation._

_Soo.. cars.. yup, I'm not very good with them. Have you seen the muck that came out of my body? I, my friend, get car sick. What's even weirder is that I have almost all afternoon and evening off. The thing is that I have no idea where I am going. Maybe- blech man someone help me clean this muck up!_

_Jackson Overland Frost_

"There he is!" A big, Russian accent, man chimed. "Jack! How are you feeling?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "I'd prefer if you would call me Jackson. But I'm feeling fine, yes."

Toothiana laughed nervously, "Jackson, meet North." I nodded as I shook the man's hand. "He's your foster father."

_ Wait wait wait, excuse me, foster father? Emma and I are not related? Man, this is confusing! What the hell is going on?!_

"Do not worry Jack-son, Emma is your real sister." North said, as if he read my mind.

_ Creep._

Almost the entire afternoon, spending time in my room, or at least they said it was. Either way, I tried desperately to regain the slightest memory, but nothing. All found were old painted snowflakes on the walls, hmm so I had a thing for snowflakes.. suddenly, a memory flashed by, a golden haired figure painting the walls, humming in the sweetest melody. _ Her giggles filled the room with joy, she looked up at me and smirked, "You just can't keep your eyes to yourself, can't you?"__  
_

_I had blushed, however the embarrassment had faded as she stood up and pulled me in an embrace, "She's doing it again, Jack. She.. she promised but she's still drinking."_

_I had told her multiple times to run away with me, that we could make it. It could be just us, only us. "Jack.."_

"Jack!" I gasped, forcing my attention to the small figure standing in the doorway, "you're here!"

In a swift motion she ran up to me encircling her tiny arms around my waist. My eyes widened, I'm sure a bewildered look had taken over my features. I didn't like this but I didn't want to shove her away, I had came to remember, right?

"Yeah," I said, uncomfortably. "how about a late night snack?"

A mahogany dining table, wow, I'm impressed; chewing flavorless cheerios I began to wander out of reality. But stopped as a giggle swayed to my sharp ears, "They're right, you have changed! You hate those! You prefer three bowls of fruity pebbles!"

Really? Gross.. but keeping the mood light, a surprised giggle escaped between my lips, "I don't know Ems, eating cereal that tastes like sandpaper sounds pretty good to me."

She groaned but laughed otherwise, "Ewww! That's gross!"

And for the first time in months, I allowed myself to smile.

* * *

** Special thanks to CuriousHideyoshiTitan, changeofheart505, Mariokart99, and Coral Jackson for reviewing! Thank you so much! I actually liked this chapter! I hope you guys do too! Don't forget to review!~ :)**


End file.
